


A Witch In Westeros

by PanduhBabyy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Men Tell No Tales - Freeform, F/M, Have some manips instead, Partially inspired by Drown Yourself in Glory - Rorry Lamb, Partially inspired by Winter Witch - Kneazle, Plunnies disguised as manips, Plunny, Trial by Combat, ficspiration, i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form.Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Brandon Stark, Hermione Granger/Jon Snow, Hermione Granger/Ned Stark, Hermione Granger/Oberyn Martell, Hermione Granger/Rhaegar Targaryen, Hermione Granger/Robb Stark, Sandor Clegane/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Witch In Westeros

* * *

Hermione Granger / Sandor Clegane | The Hound

* * *

Okay but Imagine Geralt and Hermione in Westeros and the Wild Hunt vs the White Walkers vs the world.

* * *

Hermione Granger / Jon Snow | Aegon Targaryen

_“I care not what holdings you have nor for what name you can give me._

_I_ _want you because I care for you, not for what I can gain by tying myself to you.”_

* * *

Hermione Granger & Petyr Baelish

[hard to tell but she just slit his throat]

* * *

Hermione Granger / Ned Stark

Inspired by:

[Cursed Be this Soul (that Ties Us Together) | Kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889266) & [Only the Regretful Live in the Past | twimay27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271703)  
  
  
  
Inspired by:

[iā ābra sigligon | VisenyaVersace](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13792700/1/i%C4%81-%C4%81bra-sigligon)

* * *

Hermione Granger / Rhaegar Targaryen

Inspired by:

[**Drown Yourself in Glory |** Rorry Lamb ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13183300/1/Drown-Yourself-in-Glory?fbclid=IwAR2am5tOgnc73FUnbwsYNHYayuxtYl8eck8gfP2lsXzqOxOMfN9gxUVfQUI)

* * *

-*-*-

Hermione Granger / Robb Stark

Inspired by:

[The Winter Witch | Kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183980)

My favorite part of The Winter Witch, I think. 

* * *

Hermione Granger / Oberyn Martell


End file.
